Whatever it Takes
by TdiBridgette
Summary: Continuation for xShoppingShortiex's story Whateever it Takes! Please read her part of the story before you read mine.
1. Bella is a Cheer Captain! Wait,what!

**Yo dudes! I ever so awesomely (Not a word? Deal with it.) Got permission from the ever so kind xShoppingShortiex to continue her story Whatever it Takes! Yay! Please no flaming. I don't own the idea for this story (it belongs to xShoppingShortiex) or Twilight (It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.) **

**Bella's pov**

Today was the day I finally got to see if I made to cheer leading squad or not.

When I got to the sheet that said who made it,it said this:

_ Cheerleading Squad:_

_1. Alice Cullen_

_2. Rosalie Hale_

_3.(open spot)_

_4.(open spot)_

_5.(open spot)_

I sighed sadly when I realized I didn't make it,but then I read the captains.

_Captains:_

_1. TanyaDenali_

_2. Kate Denali_

_3.(our newest captain) Bella Swan._

Wait...captain? I wasn't good at leadership! What am I going to do?

**Ok,guys,I know it's short,but this chapter was just to tell you that I will be continuing this story. Please no flaming. REVIEW!**


	2. Pyramid Falling and vampires

**Hey guys! I know,I haven't updated in a while,most of you may think this will turn into a weird cheerleading chick flick story,but I have a better idea. Please no flaming. I don****'t own anything. OK,let's start!**

**Bella's pov**

The first cheer leading practice was in the gym because it was pouring outside. I came into the gym very slowly,I was nervous.

"Ok! Bella is here! Let's start practice! Oh,and Bella,since your one of the captains,you can stand with us."Tanya said.

"Ok,"I mumbled.

"Ok,who's been practicing their pyramid? If you haven't been practicing,too bad."said Tanya.

We just did a normal pyramid,but there were a bunch of people on the cheer leading squad,so the pyramid was huge. One big problem. I was on the bottom,so if I slipped,everyone else would get hurt because of me. And,obviously,since I have very bad luck,I slipped and fell on my stomach. The pyramid almost reached the roof of the gym,so you can imagine how it would be to fall from the top. And everyone came tumbling down on me,but before the tenth person could fall down on me,I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of those hospital monitor things. Oh crap,I was in a hospital. I looked to my side,and I could see lots of people from my cheer leading squad lying down on the beds next to me,I turned to the other side,and there was just a wall.

I tried to sit up,but bad choice because my whole body was sore.

"Bella! Your awake!"I could hear the amazing voice of Edward say. I haven't seen him in two weeks. I missed him.

"Yes,I am."I said quietly.

Alice was on the bed next to me,and the wall on the other side wasn't a wall,it was a curtain,and Rosalie was lying behind it.

"Rosalie was at the top of the pyramid,people are worried that she might almost die."Edward said.

"Die?!"I gasped,sitting up,and ignoring the pain. No wires connected to me,good.

"I think I can get up now."I said.

"Are you sure?"Edward asked.

"Yes,but I'm going to have to stay in the hospital to make sure Rosalie doesn't die."I said.

**(Ok,I was going to end it here,but then I realized it would be so short,then!)**

_Three days later. In the morning._

Rosalie and a few other people that were on the squad didn't show any signs of waking up yet. Alice was awake,though.

"Bella! Your awake already? It's two AM!"One friend that I made,Micia,said.

"Yea,but shouldn't you be sleeping?"I asked quietly.

"I'm just not tired."Micia whispered.

"I'm not either. Why do you get to stay awake and not me,then?"I asked.

"Because...Oh,I'm younger...um...I really don't know. And fine,you can stay awake.

Micia was on the cheer leading squad,but she didn't get hurt in the big fall. She was near the top though. So it's weird why she didn't get hurt. She was still staying the the hospital. Not as a patient,but she says she's there because she thinks it would be fair if everyone from the squad would stay in the hospital. She has straight mahogany hair to her thighs,pale white skin,eyes that strangely change color from black to gold,she's skinny,weighs about only ninety pounds,is about 5'2,and is 14 years old,the only freshman that made it on the squad.

**(A/N:By her description,do you know WHAT Micia is yet? I'll give you till the end of the chapter,where the answer will be.)**

_Two hours later._

Me and Micia talked for two hours,until I finally got tired.

I yawned. "I guess I'm tired now,goodnight,Mishy."I said.

"Can you stop calling me that?!" Micia asked.

"Ok,sorry!"I said,scared by her sudden outburst.

"Oh,just kidding,but still please don't call me that."

I nodded,and went to bed,then fell into a deep,deep sleep.

**Ok,yes,I decided to use vampires in this story. (Is that ok,xshopingshortiex?) And I'm not sure if I will make Micia have a family or not. I don't think I will,because this story was meant for no ocs,so I guess I just ruined that part. So,please no flaming,constructive criticism is accepted,and anything else is accepted. So...REVIEW! **


	3. Waking up

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter three! Hey guys,can you spread the word about this story if you know other fans that read xshopingshortiex's part of this story,or anybody you know. So...here's chapter three! Please no flaming I don't own anything except for the things I put in here that do not belong to Twilight,or anything else. Oh,and I have to say thanks to everyone that are ok with the vampires!**

**Bella's pov (As usual! XD)**

_Three weeks later._

Rosalie still hasn't woken up. I try to ask the doctors why they aren't doing anything to help her,but they don't answer. Hm.

I was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with Alice and Micia. **(A/N:Yes guys,there is a much thing as a hospital cafeteria. It's not that bad,really.) **

We weren't eating anything. We already had lunch. Just then,a doctor came up to us.

"Are you three the girls that are here for Rosalie Hale?"she asked. I nodded,not really looking at her.

"Well,she's awake."she said.

I looked up at her now. "Your kidding me."I said.

"It's true."she doctor said,smiling.

All three of us quickly got up from our seats,and walked over to Rosalie's hospital room.

"Rosalie!"I gasped,and ran over to her.

"Yea,I'm awake. Finally."she yawned.

"ROSALIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I was guessing that was Emmett.

"Hi,Emmett!"Rosalie said quietly,but enthusiastically.

_At Bella's house. Edward,Rosalie,Bella,Emmett,Jasper,and Alice are there._

"Guys,there's something strange about Micia."I said.

"What is it?"Alice asked.

"Well,she would never come to lunch,and one day when I wasn't sleeping until 2 AM she was still awake,and was telling me to go to bed,and her eyes,well,they change colors,from black to golden. It's really weird."I said.

"I think I might know a little about that."Edward said.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes,both me and Edward know about her."Alice said.

"It's kinda like a story."Edward said.

"Well,tell us."said Rosalie.

"Ok,guys,here it is...the story of Micia...."Alice started.

**Ok,that was a really short chapter. But I have a few questions for you guys:**

**Should Carlisle and Esme be the "mom" and "dad" of Micia?**

**Should Edward and Alice know that Micia is a vampire,but they don't know that they shouldn't tell anyone?**

**Do you really like this story?**

**What's better? Chocolate brownie cake or pumpkin pie?**

**You don't have to answer those,but it would help me if you would answer them.**

**Please no flaming. Constructive criticism and nice reviews are accepted.**

**And Micia's name is pronounced Mishia. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Bye guys!**

**TdiBridgette out.**


	4. Micia is a vampire?

**Hey guys! Chapter four! I think I'm getting addicted to writing this story! And I have to give a shut out to Xx-BaYbeE-BoO-xX for answering my questions and for being the first one to review chapter three! So,two people reviewed the last chapter and one of them said yes to the first question,and the other said no. I'm going with yes. (Sorry Xx-BaYbeEBoO-xX) But I will go with your second answer. So,please no flaming. I don't own anything except for the things in this story that I actually do own.**

**Bella's pov **

"Ok,guys,Micia is...a vampire."Alice said.

"Your kidding me."I said.

"It's true."Alice said.

"ALICE!"Edward yelled.

"What?"Alice asked.

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody!"Edward yelled.

"Oh....whoops. So anyway,this is her story. She was born in 1723,after Carlisle,her "dad" was turned."Alice said,using finger quotes for the word dad.

"One day,she was swimming in the water,which was her favorite thing to do. But,then she saw a shark. The shark swam up to her,but he didn't eat her. It just rammed her in the head and she drowned,well,almost drowned. Carlisle was in the water,too. He was the only other person as brave as Micia to go that deep into the water,although he almost never did. Vampires sparkle in the sun,but it was a cloudy day that day,and Micia was the only one at the beach. She liked to be alone in the water."Alice said. Edward then took over for her.

"Carlisle saw what he had to do,and swam down,and he bit her. She says the pain was horrible. After she was changed,she acted as his sister who was born a long time after him. She's only 13."Edward said.

"I thought she was fourteen."I said.

"She actually is smart enough that the principal let her into the high school. She actually just turned thirteen after she was changed."Edward said.

"She just turned thirteen? How many days ago?"I asked.

"Bella,I can't do math that quickly. Somewhere in the 17 hundreds."Edward said.

"But wouldn't she be dea-"Alice cut me off.

Alice cut me off. "Vampires don't age."she said.

"Can we just get back to the story?"Emmett asked. Rosalie and Jasper nodded.

"Ok,"Alice started. "About 100 or 200 years after that,Carlisle's wife,Esme,got changed."Alice said.

"His real wife?"I asked.

"No,his wife that he got after changing her."Alice said. I nodded,and she continued. "After that,Carlisle kept finding new people that were close to dying. He changed them,too. There were four other ones. Sofie,Emma,Tymon,and Martin. Sofie and Tymon were both Norwegian so their names might be a little different. Tymon is actually originally from Poland."Alice said.

"Is that it? Is the story done?"I asked. Alice and Edward nodded.

"Well,that was awesome. Who wants to play Buzz?"Emmett asked. **(A/N:No,I don't own Buzz either.)**

We all mumbled "Sure" and "Ok," and "I guess." We knew Emmett was going to get us to play either way.

**Well,that was an ok ending I guess. This chapter was boring,but the next chapter will have them meeting the whole coven. So there are a few questions that I already know,but you have to find out:**

**Will the Volturi be involved because all six or them know about vampires?**

**Sofie and Tymon were just changed but already have good enough control,but they don't focus on their English. Will they be able to speak English?**

**There is a mean person in that coven,and one bad boy. Who do you think the mean girl will be? Emma or Sofie? And who do you think the bad boy will be? Tymon or Martin. The other ones will be the completely normal girl,and the funny,and noise-making boy.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! (Sorry if you think I haven't updated in forever,if two or three days seems like forever to you.)**


	5. Meeting the coven

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking a guess at the questions! Most of the answers you guys had were right! And I'm so happy I decided to update again for you guys! Ok,please no flaming,I don't own anything except for things that I do own.**

**Bella's pov (Are you getting tired of her pov yet? How about now? Now? Now? Now? N-)**

"YES! I WON!"Emmett yelled.

"Yea,um,ok,so,guys,um,well,would,um,you like to meet Micia's family?"Edward asked.

"Sure."We all said in unison.

"We,um,can,um,go now,uh,I guess."Edward said.

"What's with all the stuttering?"I asked.

"Edward gets nervous around Martin. You never know what he's going to do."Alice said.

"Ok,let's go!"Emmett yelled.

Edward drove,and he went down a route that I've never seen or heard of before. He stopped at a black house with five transparent room-looking things coming out of the house. **(Surprise,surprise,I didn't use the Cullen house.)**

We went up the doorsteps (I didn't even trip one time!) and Edward rang the doorbell.

A woman looking like she was in her twenties opened the door.

"Oh! Edward and Alice! And,who are these people? Um,Martin!"the woman yelled. A tall boy with short dark brown hair came down the stairs.

"Yes,Esme?"Martin (as Esme called him) asked.

"Who are these people?"

"Well-ALICE! WHY DID YOU?!"Martin yelled.

"I got a little carried away. Bella already got the hints anyway."Alice said in a small voice.

"Aw crap,what are the Volturi going to say? Can I go back upstairs now,mom?"Martin asked.

"Ok."Esme said.

"What was that about?"I asked.

"Well,the Volturi are the leaders of the vampires. The biggest law they have is that if a human knows about vampires,they must be turned into one."Esme said.

"Wait,you mean...we...aw crap!!!!!"I yelled.

"Yea,it's sad. I'll call Micia so she can show you around our house,and you might meet Sofie and Tymon on the tour,well,their English isn't so good,so don't insult."Esme said.

"Ok,Esme,I'm here,Martin told me the problem. Come on guys,I'll show you upstairs first."Micia said. She was already there? Esme didn't even...well,vampires might have super hearing,then.

We followed her upstairs. She led us into one of the transparent rooms.

"This is my room."she said,and walked out.

"Tymon's room,Sofie's room,Martin's room,and Emma's room."she said.

"Why is Martin's room different than the others?"I asked.

"He didn't want a room like ours. He says it's too girly."Micia said.

"What?! But your rooms are amazing."I said. The others were being extremely quiet. Hm.

"Too bad you don't have one."came a new voice. Her voice sounded very mean. I'm guessing she's mean.

"Emma,come on,don't be mean to them."Micia said.

I turned around to see a girl with very light blond hair. It was almost platinum blond,curly,and only to the middle of her neck.. She was tall,but a little shorter than Martin,and she really wasn't that skinny. I thought all mean girls were skinny. I guess I'm watching too much TV.

"That's right,you are."Martin said. How does he know what I'm thinking?

"Martin can read minds."Micia answered my unspoken question.

"Can you?"I asked,

"No. I just guessed what you thought in your head."

"Bella? Isn't you da one who Mikia keep talking about?"said a boy voice.

"Tymon,I just say that she's nice. She's my friend."Micia said.

"I know. I just asking."Tymon said. **(A/N:Remember,Esme said Tymon and Sofie's English was kinda bad?)**

Tymon had very dark brown hair,and was about average in height,but still a little tall. It seemed like everyone was taller than Micia,who is only about 5'1-5'3.

"Alice! Your back!"I heard _another _girl yell,and I was guessing she was Sofie.

"Sofie is trying as hard as the can to speak perfect English for you guys. Tymon is too,but Sofie is better in English than Tymon.

Sofie has brown hair to the bottom of her chest,she was only a little taller than Micia. Sofie was about 5'4-5'6.

"Well,now that you've met everyone,except Carlisle who is at work now,if you want,you can go."said Sofie.

"And please go."said Emma.

Then there was a sound that sounded like a phone ringing. Micia took her phone up,and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"she asked. There was a pause,and she gasped,and turned off the phone.

"What?"Sofie asked. Micia only said one word.

"Volturi."

**Ok,so that's the end of the chapter. Sadly there are no questions I have to ask :'(. I know,so sad. Please no flaming. Constructive criticism and good reviews are accepted. And that line is **_**COPYWRITED!!!!**_


	6. Filler,boring chapter

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be kinda short,but I couldn't keep you guys waiting! I just wanted to show that I am continuing this still. I'm just really busy now. Because of school,and**

**choir,and karate,and handball (It's a European, and Asian sport,I think.) But I'm back! So,please no flaming,I don't own anything except for the things I do own. (Ok,that maybe sounds a little complicated.)**

**Bella's pov (As always)**

"Who is that?"I asked. Only Martin could answer. Micia was on he phone,Emma was too mean,and Sofie and Tymon were outside...hunting,as they call it.

To my surprise,Emma was the one who answered. "The leader of all vampires."she said.

"Why did they call?"I asked.

"Probably because we broke the law telling humans our secret."Emma said.

"Why isn't that aloud?"I asked.

Emma shrugged,and then went outside,she was probably going hunting,too.

**See,I told you it was a short chapter,just a filler chapter. Ok,so you don't have to review,because this was really short,but I would feel better if you would! :) Reviews make me update faster! Bye!**


	7. On our way to Italy!

**Oh My Emmett! I haven't updated in soooo long! OMEm! I feel soooo bad for you guys! Please forgive me? It's winter vacation,and I had LOTS of stuff to do! Like,I went to two different houses that aren't mine! One of them didn't have any good writing things,and the other didn't have a computer at all! How could I survive?! But I'm finally home! And I can write again! So here I am! Oh,and HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMEm! This is so awesome! The decade is over!!!! Two thousand and ten,people! WHOO HOO! And guess what?! Well,you probably wouldn't mind...so.... Please no flaming! I don't own anyting except for the things that I do own! And sorry for this long authors note!**

**Bella's pov (A/N:You getting tired of her pov yet? Now? Now? Now? NOW?! Well,I give up.**

"Um...yea...we'll be there...um...Jane,yeah,bye."Micia said,putting her phone in her pocket.

"Guys,go home right now,pack,ask you parents if you can go to Italy. Because that's where we have to go."Micia said to us.

"What if they say no?"I asked.

"Then make them say yes."

"Ok,"I said,and we all went home.

"Dad,can I go to Italy with my friends?"I asked. Charlie's eyes widened.

"ITALY?! Why?"Charlie asked.

"For fun! I've never been out of the USA. Please can I go?"I asked.

"Well,fine,I guess."

"Really?! Awesome!"I exclaimed. **(A/N:After they go to the Volturi,you'll figure out why this story still has the name:Whatever it Takes. I know,that was random)**

I packed my bags quickly,without even seeing what kind of clothes I put in my bags. I ran outside,got into my car,and was at Micia's house first. I rang the doorbell,and Esme opened the door.

"Bella! That was quick! I heard what happened."Esme said.

"Yea."I said.

Twenty minutes later,Alice was finally here.

"Alice! What took you so long?"asked Rosalie.

"I couldn't figure out what kind of clothes to bring."Alice said.

"Ok,guys,enough talk,let's get going."Emma said snobbishly. What's her problem?

"Is everybody coming?"I asked.

"Not Martin. He has to stay with Esme and Carlisle."Sofie said slowly in an accent,trying to figure out what words to use.

"Why?"I asked.

"He ground."Tymon said.

"He means he's grounded for ruining his room."said Emma in a mean tone,as usual.

"Ja,takk,Emma,jeg ville si det riktig selv."Tymon said. **(A/N:Since you readers are so nice,I'll translate that for you: "Yea,just **_**great **_**Emma,I wanted to figure out the right thing to say myself."And of course,he says the beginning sarcastically.)**

"Vel,unskyld,da,du kunne bare si det!"Emma said **(Translation:Well,sorry! You could've just said that!)**

Tymon was about to protest,but didn't say anything.

The car ride was over quickly,and we ran to our plane at human speed,and onto our plane. I fell asleep,so I didn't know what happened in the plane ride.

"Bella,love,please wake up."Edward said. I didn't wake up,and he saw that I didn't want to,so he kissed me,and then asked: "Now will you wake up?"

"Fine,"I groaned.

**(A/N:OMEm! I am so sorry that seemed to be bad! I stink at romances!)**

I got up,and walked out of a plane,and saw something that I regretted seeing right away. It was big,electric green,and seemed like it could be expensive,and it seemed like it could fit about twenty people!

"Were riding in that?!"I asked.

"Yes,um,Emma chose it."Sofie said slowly.

I fainted.

**OMEm! It's so nice to see you guys again! Wait,I never really did see you...anyway,I have a few questions about the next chapter! Don't worry,I don't need your help,and you don't have to answer them,it's just for fun!**

**How many people do you think the half bus can actually fit?**

**Why is Emma so mean?**

**Would you like to be ground? (Remember what Tymon said!)**

**Do you think I could ground you over the internet? (This one is just a joke! Why would I ground you guys over the internet?)**

**Anyway,please no flaming,constructive criticism and nice reviews are accepted.**


	8. I'm a vampire

**OH MY EMMETT! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE 10,000 YEARS! Well,here's the chapter! And I am so,so,so,so,so sorry! Please no flaming,I don't own anything except for the stuff that I do own.**

**Bella's pov**

"What in the world...."I whispered to myself when we went into a room with three thrones,and three,well,weird looking men sitting on them.

"Your here! We've been waiting."said the one in the middle.

"Yes,we are."Micia said quietly.

"Oh,little Micia! How nice it is to see you! Oh,and for you humans,I'm Aro,that's Marcus,and that's Caius."he said.

"Why do you always call me little?"asked Micia.

"Because,physically,your the youngest,"said Aro.

"Oh really?"asked Micia.

"Well,when you were changed,it was one day after your 13 birthday,and no vampire is twelve years old or younger,and none have the same birthday as you."Aro said.

Micia grumbled something so low that I couldn't hear it clearly,but I could hear that she said:'Stupid water,' and 'peanut butter,' Peanut butter? What the....

"So,why did we come here?"asked Emma.

"Well,as you know,if any humans know about the secret,they must be changed before they are twenty years old."Aro said.

"What? What happened to:In at least forty years?"asked Emma.

"Well,the person that knows might forget that it's a secret,and tell everyone."Aro said.

"Fine."Emma said.

"Or we could change on of them right now. If you want."Aro said.

"I will, I want to be changed now."I blurted out,without thinking.

"Bella! Don't!"Micia said.

"No,Micia,in thee Volturi,we do not have any take backs. The rest of you may leave."Aro said.

"I'm staying."Micia said.

"Aro,I actually-"he cut me off.

"No take backs,Bella."he said.

"I'm staying,too."said Edward. I began crying. I hate myself. It's all my fault. I wouldn't be able to see my friends in one year or more,and I won't even get to see Edward in a year.

"Ok,fine."Aro said.

Braced myself,suddenly,I felt very sharp teeth going into my throat,and then coming out after about ten seconds. I screamed. The pain was horrifying. Then a heard a ripping sound,and then Micia's voice saying:'GET OFF!' and then I heard silence,and could only feel pain.

_Two days later._

I was surprised. The pain began to fade from my fingertips,but then went right into my chest,and most of my pain went away,but it all went into my chest,and then my heart started beating as fast as helicopter propellers,and then stopped,and I opened my eyes. Micia was still there,and Edward was on the ground,in pain,it looked like the pain I was in,but that wasn't the thing I payed attention to the most. I could see everything,literally.

After about ten minutes of pretty much nothingness,Edward opened his eyes,and they were red. Then I caught sight of a mirror,and looked at myself. My skin was very,very,pale,my hair got darker,and is now almost to my waist. My eyes...they were blood red,but I was beautiful,like I never have been.

"What happened to the rest of them...?"I asked,and then gasped,because my voice was much higher,and sounded like bells.

"They're back in Forks,Bella,Aro lost control,and went to drink Edward's blood,but I ripped him off,and then Edward got changed,too."Micia said,quietly,although I could hear it very clearly.

"Can I go back to Forks?"I asked.

"No,you have to stay here for a year,as a guard,Edward,too,I'm going to stay also."Micia said.

"Edward!"I exclaimed.

"Yes,you can still see him,"Micia said.

"Hello,Bella."Edward said. I happily ran over to him,and into his arms.

"Do you know what,Edward?"I asked.

"No,what?"he asked.

I laughed,the sound like bells chiming. "I'm going to do Whatever it Takes to get back to my friends."I said.

**Ok,kinda short,and confusing chapter. I capitalized the words Whatever it Takes because that's the title of the story,and I thought that It would be kinda cool. This is not how I thought the story would be at all,I actually feel ashamed that this story is completely different. I mean really,from being a captain on the cheer leading list to Bella becoming a Volturi guard? I feel so weird. Anyway,please no flaming,but nice reviews and constructive criticism is accepted.**


	9. Control and powers

**OMEm! (That means oh my Emmett,for those who didn't understand.) Anyway,OMEm! I'm updating soooo much later! I am so sorry for being so bad! I have to hit myself in the head! Um...just wait a second (...) Ow! Ok,so that kinda hurt,but I deserved it! Anyway,here's the new chapter! Please review! Although you don't have to since I'm being so mean to you guys! But I'd still love it if you do! And if you do,I'll give you chocolate brownie cake with whatever you want on it! Anyway,here's the chapter!**

**Bella's pov (Audience:yawn. Me:Well that's how it's supposed to go!)**

"So...why don't you follow me...I'll give you a tour around this place."Micia said.

"How many times have you been here?"I asked.

"About 13. The first time I was there,they were wondering if I was "too young" when really,I don't even think that eight is too young."she answered.

"What?! There's no way they're turning eight year old's into a vampire!"I exclaimed.

"Oh,they do,but the ones that are younger than 13 just die."Micia said.

"They die? How?"I asked.

"Well,they get killed by the Volturi."

"Why do they-"Micia cut me off.

"It's a long story." she said and then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why don't you two just come back here,then walk over there."she pointed to the end of the room.

"Why?"asked Edward.

"Because I said so."

We did as we were told,and then she said. "Now come back,and then walk over there again,and keep breathing."

We sighed,and did as we were told. "Good,now come back,and walk back to the end of the room."

We walked farther than the end of the room,and then I asked. "Why are we doing this?!"I asked.

"It's a test! Now come back! We came back,but we walked past her.

"Stop there,and go back to the end of the room!"

"When do we have to stop doing this?"asked Edward.

"Til Aro comes!"

So we kept doing that for ten minutes until Aro came.

"Sorry I was late,I was busy."he said.

"Ok,Aro,look at this. Ok,now you guys have to walk to the end of the room and back five times."

After we did it for our fifth time,Aro looked very surprised.

"But how...have they even hunted yet?"

"No..."Micia trailed off.

"Then this is wonderful! How did it happen,I must know."

"How the heck should I know?!"Micia asked.

"Bella,let me see your hand."Aro said.

I put my hand out,and Aro touched it,then looked confused.

"I can not read your mind...."he trailed off,then turned to Edward.

"Oh,no thank you,I would much rather not. And why ask me why monkeys like bananas so much?"Edward said.

"I never said that...."Aro trailed off.

"But I heard you."Edward said.

"Well,Edward,you must be a mind reader,and Bella,you must be a shield! And it looks like both of you have very,VERY,good control. Why don't we go back to Forks to see your friends again?"said Micia.

Aro and Edward shifted their position a little,the latter,though. **(A/N:The latter is Edward,for those of you who don't know that. Learn your kind of old days speech!) **was smiling,but the former,** (A/N:Aro) **had a mixture of sadness and madness of his face. Wait...why did I just say former and latter? Ugh,too much Jane Austin. **(A/N:Yes,in my story,Bella reads Jane Austin.) **

"That would be really awesome."I said,as we walked out of the room.

"Yea,and what were those tests?"asked Edward.

"Well,you know,I accidentally led you guys into a room with a human in it,and you guys didn't seem to mind her,so I just kept checking how good self control you have."

"Oh... ok."I said.

"Do you know what? Bella used the words former and latter in her head."Edward said.

"Oh really?"asked Micia.

"Yea,she reads too much Jane Austin."Edward said.

"Oh...just shut up."I said.

**Ok,I know that the chapter was short,I just felt like updating. And yes,I also like Jane Austin a little. Definitely not as much as Stephanie Meyer,but I still like her. And you guys should watch the movie of Pride and Prejudice,the one with Keira Knightly in it,OMEm! Mr. Darcy is so handsome! In one scene,well,he usually stands of when Elizabeth comes into the room,so he sat down,but then Elizabeth comes into the room,so he stands up,and the Elizabeth leaves the room,and then he sits down,and then Elizabeth comes back into the room,so he stands up. I'm talking about Mr. Darcy,for those of you who didn't understand that. And Mr. Bingley,he looks like an Edward Cullen wannabe with orange hair,and round blue eyes! He's so weird! Anyway,please no flaming. Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted,and I have still copyrighted that line!**


End file.
